RP Log (1)
This page shall serve as a log (or record) of all RPs that citizens want to be considered as the guild's lore. Guild canon is demonstrated by the newsreel (highest canoncity) and the wikia (canon if created by Willerick or S'rahnia). This page will be how we manage evolvoing storylines and keep everything, even complex stories on track and making sense. Every Section Heading will be the date. Under the date seperate the RP explanations by bullet points. Put your name at the end of the explanation. 11/7/14 Title: "All for an Orb" People involved: Praetor Citadel Andrekios Ray'ak Nolus Dread Master Asavian Location: The Successors' Dread Palace. OOC Andrekios met the Dread Master side of Erasis at his palace, showing him an orb he recovered from the reliquary of Darth Arrax. He wished to know the meaning, usage, and significance of what he held. Erasis replied in awe, stating he had only encountered four, and they were extremely powerful. The first he said summoned a ghost of Dread Master Vendition. The second was said to be destroyed. But the third was used to power a repository of Dread Master Styrak...that Erasis claimed to have created. The fourth...appeared as Andrekios showed it. Andrekios refused to be drawn in by story, and sought guidance on what he should do with the orb. Erasis was about to make a suggestion, when "the Last" aspect (Alesis) possessed him. He began to state he should place his orb in the inactive repository of Dread Master Brontes. The Dread master side took control of Erasis' voice and sounded agreement. However, praetor then took control and advised against it, as he would be driven further out of control of the body. As Andrekios began to respond, Dread Master Asavian entered the room, in his simple councilor design of old. But, upon seeing Erasis out of Equilibrium, he channeled his dark energy into his form as a Dread Master. Just the presence of another master gave the Dread master side of Erasis time to manifest control, at which he began to don the full robes of the Dread Master. At this Andrekios was stunned but was assured otherwise. Asavian too inspected the orb, and came to a census that andrekios could chose to benefit the masters by placing the orb in the holocron, or the masters would imbue him with power, which purpose would be unclear, but used from the orb. Andrekios chose to leave it to fate, and so Asavian dueled him the Throne Chamber itself, ultimately victorious 9/30/2014 Title: The Initiation of Si'alla into the role of Deputy Minister of Expansion. OOC: The ceremony was conducted by Erasis, at his Nar Shadaa Palace. the Attendees were Girlok, Ray'ak, Makzor, Si'alla, Praetor Citadel, and Gytery. Citadel called them forth, and summoned Girlok as guard into the palace. He had him stand in front of a Datacron Decor, to "Protect the knowledge" Then he Brought Ray'ak and Makzor in, and gave them seats. Gystery was brought in with Si'alla, and she was lead to the others. Si'alla then was lead to choose separate gear for her diplomacy role. Once selected she entered the room with Erasis still in her original garments. Erasis simply stated he needed a replacement for the sphere and also required a worthy Representative. He had Sialla stand and brought forth. He tested her by combat, and though victorious, Erasis pronounced Si'alla fit for the role, spiting the remark from Ray'ak "that is but a fragment of his power" Erasis then casted the Spear of Midnight Darkness, as he was taught by his ritualist.(Ray'ak) he then placed the blade on either side, and commanded the Deputy to recite her oath. Erasis then had Girlok bring forth the blue datacron and placing it between the Deputy and Praetor, Girlok sat down. Erasis told Si'alla to rise, saying he had gifts for her. She did, and the first was the "Fragment of the Holocron Of Raptus, the Diplomatic Dread Master" Erasis told her to consult it often. Second, Erasis gestured with his hand, and as he used a bunch of healing abilities, Si'alla changed into her golden clothes, to make it look as if Erasis casted them on her. Third, Erasis, gave Si'alla the use of his Sky Palace as a Diplomatic frontier, and office, and a silver Key. Erasis then had to go (stupid internet) and left abruply. This ends the Record)) 9/28/2014 Write the first section of your page here. 9/29/2013 Write the second section of your page here.